ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
The Rebel Princess Chronicles
is a Canadian animated adventure-fantasy television series, being created by TBD. It is produced by and DHX Media and it airs on in Canada and on Nickelodeon in the United States since TBD 2018. Synopsis The series follows a princess who fights the royal system along with her best friend Chris as they travel across the lands in search of adventure. Characters Main *'Princess Ella' (voiced by Emilie-Claire Barlow) - the rebellious princess of the Regal Kingdom who desires to not follow her family's steps and heads out for peril and adventure. *'Chris' (voiced by Samuel Vincent) - Ella's cowardly best friend who follows her in her adventures across the Regal Kingdom, being often the voice of reason for her shenanigans. Supporting *'King Harris' (voiced by Garry Chalk) - Ella's greedy father who wants to conquer all the neighboring kingdoms, for the sake of bragging about his conquests. *'Queen Helena' (voiced by Tabitha St. Germain) - Ella's strict mother who often worries about her future and well-being to the point of smothering her. *'Albert Merlinston' (voiced by Lee Tockar) - a kooky mage who the royals often visit as he gives potions to help them, even though some of them end up to have side effects. *'Carie' (voiced by Andrea Libman) - the royals' intelligent maid who is more kind and motherly to Ella than her own mother, teaching Ella to be unique. *'Manny John-Kerr' (voiced by Scott McCord) - the court's jester who often engages in pranks and tries to honor the royal family by telling good jokes. *'IQ' (voiced by Matt Hill) - a wise librarian who gives advice to Ella about the kingdom's perils and more often than not provides her with some of her favorite books. *'Shelly' (voiced by Britt McKillip) - a humble merchant who loves to explore the realm and sometimes provides some tools to Ella and Chris. * Antagonists *'Ebenezer Corbet' (voiced by Christian Potenza) - a loyal adviser to the king who is actually a sadistic madman out to take over the Regal Kingdom. **'Brittney' (voiced by Maryke Hendrikse) - Ebenezer's bratty but cunning daughter who helps him with his constant schemes to overthrow the kingdom. *'The Regal Kingdom Snatcher' (voiced by ) - a mystical monster who constantly attacks the kingdom for no reason, being feared by most of the Regal Kindom's villagers. *'Emperor Shu-Shu' (voiced by Vincent Tong) - a rival lord who is known for his rather childish behavior, aiming for the destruction of the Regal Kingdom and its annexation into his empire. *'The Candy Monster' (voiced by Clé Bennett) - a monster made out of candy who is the result of a magical mishap, aiming to turn the Regal Kingdom into a candy-coated world. *'Jeanie' (voiced by Rachel Wilson) - a rather witty bandit who often attempts to steal several of the kingdom's most prized possessions. *'Prince Charming' (voiced by ) - a rather arrogant prince who wants to marry Ella and to conquer the Regal Kingdom in order to covert it into his personal casino. * * Episodes See List of episodes. Trivia * Category:Canadian animated television series Category:Hand-drawn animated television series Category:Traditional animated Category:DHX Media Category:Corus Entertainment Category:Teletoon Category:Nickelodeon Category:TV-Y7-FV Category:Coolot's ideas Category:DonaldoC1997's ideas